Don't mess with the Roronoa's
by LunaticV
Summary: ZoSan. story about Zoro and Sanji, involving Smoker and Lucci. Zoro isn't telling Sanji something 'for his own good'. Sanji is going to learn that once in a while, it's safer to listen to Zoro.
1. Finding our Prey

**DON'T MESS WITH THE RORONOA'S**

Pairing: ZoroxSanji

Warning: coarse language, YAOI

Summary: Lucci and Smoker for Zoro! Sanji and Zoro are together, but there's something Zoro isn't telling.

Disclaimer: One Piece isn't mine

**19/04/2010 edit: **some grammar correction.

**29/07/2010 edit: **spelling, time- line and a minor yet important detail about Sanji's appearance.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"No." he stated calmly.

"Why the hell not, you dumbass!"

"Stop being a girl. No means no." he said stubbornly.

"I'm not being a girl! You should at least tell me the reason why I can't come to your house, Marimo bastard!" his kick to the head was easily dodged by the green-haired man.

As you have expected, it was the usual bickering between our stupid pair of a blonde cook and a green-haired swordsman. Though this time, it didn't look like the usual fight. Zoro didn't raise his voice, fight back or even looked at Sanji, just like every other time this particular topic was mentioned.

"It's for your own good. Trust me on this one. I just can't tell you now, but you can't come to my place."

"For my own good my ass! How can I trust you when you don't give me any reason, idiot! What are you hiding from me?" Sanji couldn't believe that they were quarrelling over this AGAIN.

"Am I nothing to you?" he asked in a hurt, tired voice.

"I'm doing this for you." Zoro walked towards the door of Sanji's apartment. He couldn't bear looking at Sanji's hurt-filled face.

"I'm sorry, Sanji. G'nite" were his words before he disappeared behind the door.

Sanji contemplated in silence after Zoro left. What's wrong with that idiot-marimo? They have been together –as in, a couple- for a few months when Sanji realized that he didn't even know Zoro's address or anything about his family.

When Sanji asked to go to Zoro's house, he refused vehemently. Of course that only piqued Sanji's curiosity and pressed him harder. All the reason he got was 'for your own good' or 'can't tell you'. No further explanation given. Well, one time he said 'you'll be turned into dinner or an ashtray', that shit-head! Sanji scowled.

He wondered whatever happened to his brain. For him to date such an insensitive, brainless ape! They first met in a bar half a year ago, when Sanji was kicking some moron's head for _groping_ him. The moron's friends (a dozen of them) then began attacking Sanji all at once. Zoro joined the fight, saying that he was bloodthirsty, and it seemed like a good exercise. Sanji didn't complain –not much, at least- since he got to see great scene of ass-kicking from Zoro. And he also didn't want to waste his time beating up lowlifes. From then on, things just… happened… between them. He turned out to enjoy the verbal and physical fights, and Zoro could be quite a nice person when he tried.

Sanji caught himself forming a smile at the thought of Zoro, but stopped himself. Apparently, the idiot didn't think anything of Sanji; he didn't even trust him enough to tell Sanji about his family. The thoughts made Sanji felt a pang in his heart.

"Well, fine. See if I care" he lit his cigarette angrily.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

The number one restaurant in Grand Line city, Baratie, did not possess its usual merry atmosphere. In fact, the customers were talking in hushed whisper, glancing every so often in the direction of one particular table where two ominous figures are seated.

"So, he has been sneaking behind us…" a muscular figure said slowly; amusement and irritation were evident in his voice. He was clad in white jacket, with greenish fur lining. Cigarette smoke was swirling heavily around him from the _two_ cigarettes in his lips.

"And for us not to notice until now, he was very good at it" answered the man across him. He was wearing a black top hat, black suit with white tie and black pants. His tone and facial feature didn't reveal much, but the man in the white jacket could tell that he was pissed off at the incompetence of his informants.

"Well, it means that his skills and senses have improved, if he could dodge around your men. Who is it this time?" He said with a hint of pride.

"Our only lead is that his new… interest… is affiliated with this place" was his response. This time, he didn't bother to hide his distaste at his men's lack of information. They didn't have any information of the person, let alone name or appearance. _I'm going to have to 're-educate' them_, he thought solemnly.

"Oh, that's why you brought me here. Should've known" he smirked, glancing around at the waiters and waitresses. _Now, to find out which one…_

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Even the usually tough, menacing chefs of the Baratie seemed to move around in tip-toes. All of them, except the second chef in command. He was too busy preparing a dessert _and_ ignoring the numerous messages and calls from his green-haired boyfriend. After a particularly long, satisfying period of muttering traumatizing curses and obscenities to a certain swordsman, he noticed the weird tension and the lack of ruckus and shouts in the kitchen. Even the dining area sounded silent, with only the occasional sound of fork and spoon.

"What's wrong? It's so silent. There can't be no customer at all; it's lunch hour!" the blonde asked Patty, one of the main chefs. The other chef swallowed audibly before he explained with low voice.

"Tho- those _two_ are out there. The two of them!" He answered in an almost non-existent whisper; his face was a mask of panic and fear. Sanji lifted one absurdly curly eyebrow at the nowhere near satisfactory explanation, but decided to check things himself. His old man, Zeff, who also happened to be the head chef and owner of Baratie would kick his ass if he can't run the restaurant properly.

The scene that greeted him as he stepped out of the kitchen made him pause. Never before the Baratie this quiet, though there were quite a number of customers. He spotted the source of the heavy mood right away.

A few tables away from the kitchen door were two men. One was wearing white jacket with greenish-white hair, smoking like a chimney. The younger one was wearing all black, with a funny looking goatee. _They look familiar. Where have I see- _

His one blue eye grew wide as he recognized the two customers. He was _THE_ Commodore Logue Smoker, the highest officer in charge of the city's security. Though admired as an outstanding and unyielding cop, he was also feared for his strength, temper and unpredictability. The other one was _THE_ CP9 Rob Lucci. Rob Lucci was a famous businessman, owner of Cipher-Pol 9 Corp., dealing with ship-building and ship materials. But he was also rumored to be one of the high ranking mafia in the city; people who pissed him off were known to end up either bed-ridden or in a coffin. The authority was still running around in circles, looking for concrete evidence to lock him up.

_Why are they here? The two of them TOGETHER! I hope they won't start a fight and ruin the place..._ The sight of high-ranking officer and businessman –or a rumored mafia- was not a common sight. Even if Rob Lucci didn't turn out to be mafia, Smoker didn't strike Sanji as one to have close connection with wealthy businessmen. _Well, it's none of my business, but I can't help being curious. They're still customers, after all._ He put a smile on his face and walked towards their table.

"I hope you gentlemen are pleased with our food. Is there anything else that you need?" the looks from Smoker and Lucci unnerved him. They were eyeing him from head to toe, as in checking on a cornered prey.

They didn't have to do a thorough search after all. The two sets of fiercely glowing eyes were set on the cook's neck, where a piece of familiar black cloth was comfortably covering the pale skin.

Sanji's instinct began screaming at him to escape those predatory eyes. _Hell no. Running with tail between both legs is for cowards. _Of course, if only he remembered something called 'self-preservation', things would be totally different.

"You think…" Smoker asked Lucci.

"Confirm it first." Lucci said with a hint of sadistic smile, eyes never leaving the now alarmed Sanji.

"Are you, by chance, closely affiliated to a certain Roronoa Zoro?" although his tone was polite, there was something that gave Sanji the impression that if Sanji said 'yes', he would be one step closer to his funeral.

"What business of yours is it whether I know that shit-head?"

Smoker and Lucci looked at each other for a short while before identical predatory grins were plastered on both faces. Sanji's hair stood on its end, and his instinct's screams to run at the sight was deafening.

"Gotcha" Smoker said, reaching for his jutte.

They have found their prey.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

AN: Oww, poor Sanji… wonder what happen to him next… I know I should've put a longer one, but I'm lazy… This should be only 2 chapters, though I want to write more detailed one involving the brothers.

Jutte: Smoker's weapon. An iron stick with one-pronged tine. The one he used to pin Luffy before intercepted by Hancock.

**Please be kind and review! Criticism, opinion, praise, dissatisfaction, etc. are welcome! ^^**

**Please also tell me if the story is too vague, grammar, and expression or description mistake. It's my first OP fic! XD**


	2. What did I do?

**Don't Mess With the Roronoa's –chapter 2**

O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O

**29/07/2010 edit: **ah… sorry for my incompetence… the next (and last) chapter is still in progress… ^^;

In chapter one, I added a minor yet important detail to Sanji's appearance (which clued Smoker and Lucci in to the secret relationship), so go and check it out. ^^

O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O

"The number you are call-" the phone was snapped shut, then promptly thrown onto the dashboard with such force, it was a wonder that it didn't break.

"Damn that shit cook!" He was pissed at his lover's childish behavior. Sanji had been ignoring his calls and messages for the _whole morning!_

Actually, he was more worried than pissed off. Just minutes ago, he got a message from a reliable source that BOTH Smoker's and Lucci's cars were seen parked in front of BARATIE. _That_ couldn't have been good news.

_It might be a coincidence_, he tried to calm himself. _No, it's too good to be a coincidence. Damn it, shit-cook! _He stepped harder on his car's accelerator.

_Please don't do anything reckless, Sanji. _He still wanted his lover to be in one piece.

O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O

Sanji was not angry. No. He was furious! He couldn't believe that he was caught _that_ easily; Smoker's jutte had struck him with lightning speed, knocked the breath and consciousness out of him.

_Fuck! I can't believe that I let him took me down in just ONE strike! I didn't even TRY to dodge the attack! Damn it!_

He had woken up sitting on a sofa in an unfamiliar room with his hands and legs chained. The chains around his ankles were connected to the sofa's leg, rendered him immobile. Besides the sofa set that he was sitting on, the room consisted of a coffee table, a huge desk with mountains of papers stacked carelessly on it, and a few file cabinets. It seemed to be an office of some sort.

_Shit, I dunno how long I've been out, but I'm pretty sure that dinner rush ended hours ago. Damn! That shitty old geezer will have my head for this!_

The sound of the door being opened made him turn sharply. He glared at his captors as they entered the room.

"You bastards! What on this damned earth is your business with me? Let me go or I'll kick your ass so hard that you won't even be able to walk for weeks!" he spat.

The two only ignored him and proceeded to sit across him. Smoker began to read aloud from one of the two folders he brought in.

"Mr. Blackleg Sanji, 23 years old, 177 cm tall, blonde… curly eyebrow…"

"What? Are you guys stalkers? I'm sure the media will be overjoyed to hear that. A huge scandal for the city's famous cop and businessman, eh?" Sanji smirked. Smoker just exhaled a huge cloud of smoke and briskly read through the rest of the folder, which contained Sanji's profile and information.

Sanji had quickly grown bored of hearing his own life details and shifted his attention to the swirl of smoke from Smoker's cigarettes. The smoke gathered above Smoker's head and Sanji silently wondered whether they really were just smoke or a cluster of dark cloud. _Dark cloud. That'll explain his seemingly consistent dark mood._ He chuckled inwardly.

Smoker closed the first folder and set it aside. He scowled deeper and Lucci growled ferociously when they read the label on the second folder. Sanji didn't like being ignored, but he just stared curiously, wondering what it was about the folder that created such reactions from his captors.

Despite his lean, immaculate appearance, Sanji was strong, and he knew it. He was rarely intimidated by anyone or anything. _Rarely_, not _never_, which meant that there were some exceptions, like right now. The hair on Sanji's skin stood on end and he felt strangely cold as Lucci's growl grew louder, more animal-like, and Smoker scowled even harder, his harshly gritted teeth almost severed the two cigarettes in his mouth.

Sanji didn't know what it was about these men that intimidated him. They just did.

Lucci's growl reverberated throughout the room, the air felt extraordinarily heavy, almost suffocating the blond.

The blond could feel murderous aura from the two men across him. The fact that the killing intents grew even stronger and more ominous as they combed through the file didn't help Sanji's apprehension to the situation at all. Halfway through the papers, Lucci snapped. With a vicious roar, he leapt over the coffee table and grabbed the cook's neck, their faces only an inch apart. Dark eyes were piercing blue one so intensely, sending tremors to the core of the cook's very being.

"How. Dare. You."

O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O

**Argh! (Pulls own hair) it was SO hard to write intimidating Smoker and Lucci! Are they all IC enough? Can you imagine, when you put Zoro, Smoker and Lucci together, your vocabulary for them is severely limited to growling, scowling, smirking, grunting, and other **_**similar**_** expressions? Geez…**

**Next chapter WILL come, I promise. ^^**

**Review please, anyone?**

**V~Na ^o^v**


End file.
